Skyfeather
Skyfeather is a light-grey she-cat with a huge white spot on her back and "beautiful" red eyes. One of her ears is brown and so are her paws and her tail. Current: Treeclan Past: Cloudfall valley, Breeze field Family: Parents: Branchwing and ??? Mate: none History Skyfeather was one of the many cats of Cloudfall valley, but the majority of the cats she lived with, avoided her out of fear. That is due to the fact that when she was a kit, her eyes were blue and her behavior sweet and gentle, but after one night her eye color mysteriously changed to red. The other cats weren't too fussed about this sudden change until Skyfeather started to behave very oddly and she also started having weird mood swings. Then, all kinds of rumors about her spread through Cloudfall valley, one of the rumors was that she was going crazy, another one was that she had been possessed, but her mother was the only one who knew the truth. Skyfeather's odd behavior and red eye color, were caused by a curse of another Dark forest cat, Skyfeather's father, Branchwing. After his death he was supposed to go in the Dark forest immediately, but he begged Harpwing to stay in Cloudfall valley as a wandering spirit for one last day, to watch over his daughter. Harpwing made the mistake of accepting after having a conversation with Flowerpelt. Branchwing wanted to turn Skyfeather into a sadistic cat like him, he remained hidden in the shadows that day and made himself visible to his daughter at night, when everyone else was asleep. He awakened the young kit and proposed her to "come into the shadows with him" by taking over the group of Cloudfall valley when she grew up, killing her mother and start attacking the other clans. Skyfeather was shocked by his words and couldn't believe that her father wanted her to do such things, however she refused because even though she was a kit, she was truly brave. Branchwing became enraged and forced her to change by cursing her soul and turning her eyes red to alarm other cats that she was dangerous. When Skyfeather told her mother about the curse, she felt great regret because she knew that Branchwing was evil and kept it a secret. Harpwing felt very guilty for letting this happen to a young kit. As an apology, she watched over Skyfeather as she grew up protecting her, without the she-cat knowing. One year later, the leader of Cloudfall valley was killed and his son Crowpool had to take over, most of the other cats didn't believe in him at all, but Skyfeather did. She helped Crowpool become a better leader and in return he helped her to become a better hunter and taught her about herbs. Seven moons later, a Wildoak forest cat named Mythicalclaw visited the valley. The tom-cat didn't seem very troubled about her red eyes and the two started hanging out together, while Mythicalclaw helped Skyfeather chase off some "unwanted visitors". She grew up to like him ever since and never forgot about him, even though he came to see her only two times before she ran away from Cloudfall valley because of clan wars, like Crowpool. After she got away from the other clans, she started living in the Breeze field, until The message of the clouds where she leaves the field and after the story, she stays in Treeclan in favor of Mythicalclaw, now free of the curse. Story appearances The message of the clouds A father's curse. (not written yet) Trivia * Bluefawn and Bluemoon could sense that she was cursed because of their relation with starclan. Category:Breeze field Category:Cloudfall valley cats Category:Special story Category:Characters